Flavours
by CobaltHeart
Summary: Six songs, six different Haruhi pairings, each leaving a different taste in your mouth. Now up: Mori Completed:Kyouya, Arai. In progress: Kasanoda, Hani, and Neko. I own nothing.
1. Kyouya

**And we learn from this challenge I do not write well under pressure. Please though, tell me your favourite.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the songs, challenge, or Ouran KouKou(Bisco Hatori does.)**

**~~~~ I saw people doing this and wanted to try too...Challenge set your ipod, mp3, ect on shuffle and write a drabble until it ends, no skipping. **

**Butterfly-Crazy Town**

It was amazing when he ran across her again. He'd been alone, disowned, and in need for a good drink. When Ootori Kyouya walked in to a low grade bar where he was sure he knew no one, but his onyx eyes widened at seeing something, someone he did know. Fujioka Haruhi.

Walking across the floor like a zombie her grace must of enhanced after his graduation. Her dance moves were just borderline naughty and flowed like water. Closer and closer he went, until he wrapped his arms around her. Opening his eyes with a start he sat up, staring at the clock. Time for school.

**The Bitch Song- Bowling For Soup.**

Haruhi sat frowning her brown eyes narrowed, "Get your hands off me Hikaru! I'm not in mood for your crap." Turning to be met with a glare of glass she didn't change her tone. "What Kyouya-sempai?"

"Your sour persona today caused us to loose money. It'll be-"

Throwing herself up she turned on her heel and glared, "Added to my debt. I know! Everything is, walk wrong, breath wrong, blink-" Her complaints were mufffled when the man she was yelling at leaned downed and kissed her.

**Overdrive-IOSYS**

No way was this happening, pressing Ctrl+Alt+Del several times Ootori Kyouya final expected the horrible truth. His computer had been hacked and someone was going through his files. Leaning back he thought, what person had enough gull to do such a thing? Beyond that who had the brain to do something like that?

A list of possible suspected went through his mind and few minutes later....

**Hallelujah-John Cale**

Standing beneath the weeping sky brown eyes, didn't even notice the flashed of light streak across the sky. "He's gone..." Unblinking she repeated it, "he's gone...he's gone..." Taking deep breath she tried to calm herself, "there's no way he left. Not like that."

A pair of slender arms"Haruhi, it'll be fine."

"Kyouya, he's gone. Our child is gone." Thunder cracked above the sky and she repeated it over and over.

**Misery Business- Paramore**

"All done Haruhi!' Two voices exclaimed together. Within seconds she was whirled around and wide brown eyes took in her appearance. Short skirt, pinstripe vest, a ruffled blouse beneath it, a pair of boots, and a mini top hat.

Hikaru poked her nose, "Very fashionable. You'll have him in no time, sister."

Walking into the party, both her arms taken buy the Hiitachin twins, one each side. Brown met with black and painted red lips came up in a smirk smile.. Never again. The trio walked across the room and smiled at the elder businessman. "Konchiwa sempai, Renge-chan. Miss me?"

**Look At Us- Sarina Paris**

Hand in hand they walked into the office building, parting their ways when the front desk, Kyouya pressed his lips onto Haruhi's forehead and they went their separate ways. A smile graced Ootori Haruhi's as she left the building, her wedding ring gleaming in the sunlight. Down the street she went to her internship at the law firm, the smile never faltering.

'Newlywed sickness, I suppose.' She thought, 'Though I think we earned it between Tamaki, Yoshio-san, and the twins.' It'd been a long run but they made it.

**I'm going to do a picture of Haruhi's outfit in the 'Misery Busniness' part...though I have no scanned so it'll be one of those picture of a picture things.**


	2. Arai

**Hey, I've decided to make this 6 different pairings. We have KyouHaru this time expect AraiHaru. I presume Arai is his last name, for the fact that's what the store is called...**

**Disclaimer: I own neither the songs or the manga/anime Ouran Koukou. Bisco Hatori does.**

Country Boy Can Surive: Hank Willams Jr

Lifting the large sack of apples onto his back a brunette male smiled, wiping sweat of his brow. Today was the day, put together by Kazumi, he was going out to the movies Fujioka Haruhi. Arai may of said he was over her, but there a large part of him that was still infatuated with her.

A pair walked out of the moives laughing, "That was a good moive, Haruhi-san?"

"Hai, that was a good movie." The tiny Haruhi nodded in agreement.

Back an forth they went until a loud voice echoed the streets. "Hey Arai-_chan _I didn't know you rolled that way."

Rude laughter came from behind them, turning around the calm high schooler decked the teen behind him, "Shut up Shino!"

Haruhi didn't even blink she just grabbed ahold of her friends wrist, "Come on Arai-kun. 'Tousan will be furious if I'm late."

Blushing, the market boy nodded, "Ah, Hai Haruhi-san,'

Making Memories of Us: Keith Urban

Knocking on the door the to Fujioka residence Arai shifted back on forth nervously. Clenching and uncleching his hands he waited. After a few minutes he turned to leave, everyone was right, it was just a waste of time.

Heading back he heard the door open, "Gomen!" Turning around he saw the apple of his eye standing on the porch, baggy T-shirt and shorts, "Arai-kun what are you doing here? I thought we decided to move our date to next week?"

"..." Hurriedly before he could stop himself the twenty year old dropped to his knee and blurted it out, "Haruhi, Will you marry me?" Arai's face burned with embarrassment, waiting for her answer.

Faster Car: Keith Urban

Eyeing the expensive limos in front of his friends house Arai sighed, there was no was he could live up to those standards. He worked in a grocery store! Pumping his pedals he stopped, a few inches short of the steps.

The Longer Waiting The Sweeter The Kiss: Josh Turner

Arai stood at the dock his eyes glued to the beautiful woman in front of him. She was smiling up at him, her large brown eyes looking into his very soul. "I wish you good health."

Blushing, the male rubbed the back of his neck, "Arigato, Haruhi." Fidgeting he bit his lip, "Ahh...sorry about this, being the next in line for the store-"

"Don't worry, I know." Arai Haruhi wrapped her arms around her husband, he was a simple man didn't have any extremes. Standing on her toes she kissed him. "Bye."

Easy From Now On: Miranda Lambert

Haruhi wasn't going to cry over something as trivial as, well as a broken heart. Just when she realized where her loved laid, it was upruted by a demon know as Suou-sama. Wiping the stubborn tears from her brown eyes she frowned.

It's not like should couldn't get over it, picking her phone up she knew that regret would be hitting her later, but it didn't matter right now. The phone rang once, twice, and was answered half way through the third one.

"Moshi Moshi."

Taking in a deep breath Haruhi replied to the voice on the line, "Arai-kun...do you think you could keep me company tonight?"

Kaw-Liga: Hank Williams Jr

Through the glass of his father store aubrun eyes watched as a pretty brunette waited tables in the cafe across the street. Blushing he turned away when the girl he was staring at look curiously out the window on her side. There wasn't anyway she could seem him was there?

"Oi! Are you going to just gawk at her, son. Or will you talk to her?"

"'Tousan!"

The middle age man shrugged, "Don't blame me if you miss your chance."

Turning his gaze back to the window one more time, though something was off. A redhead male came over to the waitress and took her by the hand. "No..."

**I really don't like this one as much. :sweat: It was harder than I though, which explains the slight AU/OOC.**

**We have four more left. Kasanoda, Neko-sempai, Mori-sempai, and Hani-sempai. Sorry girlies not Tamaki in here, the twins aren't in it because I already have a series of HikaHaru KaoHaru going on.**

**Once again, please pick your favorite!**


	3. Mori

**Next up! MoriXHaruhi!**

**I still own nothing.**

**Standings Outside The Fire: Garth Brookes.**

Mori sat cross legged, eyes closed, face in a peaceful expression. Beside him Peyo slept away, keeping him company. Faces flashed in the senior's minds eyes. The ever present Mitsukuni, the Hiitachin brothers, Tamaki, Kyouya, and lastly the small first year, Haruhi.

The black haired man held respect for Fujioka Haruhi. She fought against the odds to win her reach her dream, not afraid to go against the flow.

**Walk Right In: Dr Hooke**

Haruhi opened the door to her house, not evening looking twice when her husband was beside the door, taking her brief case and jacket from her. In a smooth movement he hung them on the coat rack. With the softest care Takashi motion his wife to their western couch.

Haruhi flashed him her natural smile,"Evening, Takashi."

"Ah." Mori placed his hands on her shoulders an rubbed them softly.

**YOU LOOK GOOD IN MY SHIRT!!!:Keith Urban**

Mori woke up feeling a body pressed against his stomach, within seconds what had transpired the night before flashed in his brain. A small smile curled up the corners of his lips when he look down. "Haruhi."

The name was said in a caring whisper. Staring he took in the sight beside him. Fujioka Haruhi was asleep in his arms, her head using his chest as a pillow. His large shirt wrapped around her, one side falling off her shoulder.

**Tu Compina: Keith Urban**

Mori sat his back against a tree enjoying the pleasure of the shade, in his lap sat Fujioka Haruhi intently reading one of her law books. In the the space in front of them Mitsukuni and Yasuchika were sparring, being judged by Satoshi. Sapphire eyes watched with interest as the Haninozuka brother went back and forth.

After a couple minutes of watching the fight Haruhi looked up, her big brown eyes catching her boyfriend's, "Who's winning, Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni is allowing Yasuchika to have the upper hand."

Haruhi nodded smiling, resting her head back against the big man's chest, "That's nice."

**Big Time: Big and Rich**

Morinozuka Takashi was a simple man, it didn't take much to please him. Actually the happiness of those around him is what gave him the most pleasure. So when people would look at him and wonder how he felt always toting around a blond lolita, the unasked question was left unanswered. Family was the most important thing to the Morinizuka Clan.

**Toby Keith: Your Smile  
**

Mori found Haruhi outside leaning against the all of the wall of the Ootori Ball House. The brunette was blinking back tears, the mascara that had been put on her against her will was slowly starting to run. The tall man bridged the distance in a couple large strides.

Looking down at the upset woman he placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. "Don't worry."

Large brown eyes stared back, "Thanks, Mori-sempai."


End file.
